Evil Fortress
by Madd Dogg's Tall Tales
Summary: Epps and her new crew discover the Antonia Graza's sister ship.  Takes place 5 years after the events in Ghost Ship.


_**Evil Fortress**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Ship or any of their characters. And I am not taking credit for the Alyssa Rizzo either! **

**Summary: It's been four years since Epps sunk the Antonia Graza, and saved all the souls held by Jack. Now she, and a new salvage crew come across another haunted evil ship, the Graza's sister ship, the Alyssa Rizzo.**

CHAPTER 1

_The Alyssa Rizzo_

The year was 1971, and the Italian ocean liner Alyssa Rizzo was rolling like a pig in an unimaginable squall. The Alyssa Rizzo was a younger sister ship to the Antonia Graza, an Italian Liner that disappeared almost a decade ago back in 1962. The Rizzo was slightly bigger than the Antonia Graza, and more luxurious. The Alyssa Rizzo somewhat resembled the Antonia Graza despite her more advanced features, and both the Graza and the Rizzo were modeled after the S.S. Andrea Doria.

The Rizzo was rocking all over in the powerful waters of the Atlantic. In the main dining room, despite the rough canting of the vessel, not many passengers were sick. A Valentine's Day Gala was taking place all over the ship, and many people were still able to dance, as long as they didn't wear heels. Among the wealthy, partying voyagers, a 10-year old boy was trying to get to the punch bowl, due to the large crowd around it.

Buddy Langston, the young boy had brown hair, he had several freckles on his face. He wore a blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath; he also wore black pants and a pair of black low tops. Buddy's mother was sitting at a table near where Buddy was trying to get a drink. An impersonator imitating 'The King of Rock' came out on stage, and started singing in Italian.

Passengers danced to the rhythm of the impersonator's singing. Due to the canting of the Alyssa Rizzo in the storm, no one wore any heels while dancing. The ballroom/dining saloon on the Rizzo was a little fancier than the Graza's ballroom. A statue of the Greek Goddess of love stood in the middle of the ballroom, and one of the walls in the ballroom had a mural of famous celebrities from the fifties, and sixties. A huge skylight lay overhead in the form of a portrait depicting the Garden of Eden, including Adam and Eve.

It was now at least 9:47 P.M. and the seas calmed slightly, and the ship didn't cant much now. Several people started heading back up to their cabins. Buddy remained in the ballroom enjoying the gala that was still going on. Buddy watched two teenagers get together and begin to dance near the Aphrodite statue. He watched as they pulled into a kiss, "EWWW! GROSS!" he shouted, as the Alyssa Rizzo suddenly began to shake violently.

The entire ship shook like San Francisco back in 1906 The violent shaking caused the Aphrodite statue to fall over and crumble into pieces. The Garden of Eden skylight shattered and fell to the floor. "The Ship is sinking!" a passenger screamed, as terrified voyagers in the ballroom erupted into panic. Buddy was scoping for his mother amongst the panicking partiers, "Mom!" Buddy screamed, hoping to find his mother amongst the crowd.

Down in the bowls of the Rizzo, several boiler rooms erupted into flash fires. The Rizzo shook violently as more, and more boilers exploded one after another. The gas lines that ran all over the ship also exploded, causing flash fires to engulf the lower cabins and up. The fires raged through hallways, lounges, bars, and cabins torching anyone in the way alive. In the ballroom, the flash fire engulfed the passengers, and the paneling of the ballroom.

Up on the bridge, the captain, and several officers were watching in horror as the Alyssa Rizzo was being engulfed in flames. When the flash fire reached the bridge, the entire room imploded with fire, sending the captain and the officers flying like rockets into the ocean, killing them. Five minutes after the flash fires started, no one was left alive on the Alyssa Rizzo, the ship just sat there floating adrift, lifeless and in flames.

**Chapter 1 down, it may be a while before the next chapter is loaded. I have other fan fiction to work on**,** and my computer seems to have an attitude problem with the internet. **


End file.
